Question: Simplify the expression. $(4q+3)(5q-8)$
Answer: First distribute the ${4q+3}$ onto the ${5q}$ and ${-8}$ $ = {5q}({4q+3}) + {-8}({4q+3})$ Then distribute the ${5q}.$ $ = ({5q} \times {4q}) + ({5q} \times {3}) + {-8}({4q+3})$ $ = 20q^{2} + 15q + {-8}({4q+3})$ Then distribute the ${-8}$ $ = 20q^{2} + 15q + ({-8} \times {4q}) + ({-8} \times {3})$ $ = 20q^{2} + 15q - 32q - 24$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 20q^{2} - 17q - 24$